


You Can't Be Replaced

by FlutterShyIsShy101



Series: You Can't...But I Can... [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Connor - Freeform, Connor tries to convince Hank, Depressing, Hank Andrson, I dont like writing this, Inspired by comic, M/M, Main Character Death, Please read with caution, RK800 Connor - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Tough Times, but I want too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutterShyIsShy101/pseuds/FlutterShyIsShy101
Summary: Hank can't be replaced...and Connor tried to help Hank.Inspired by a comic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this with caution  
> This will not have many chapters, maybe two  
> (Comic link, and then the story)

 [Comic Link / Credit / Inspired by](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3hYFaxFrKXY)

 

 

Hopefully it works 


	2. Everything Was Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning  
> Please read tags, so sorry for taking forever to actually set up a chapter, I never had a chance to.  
> Please read with caution

The rain hits the road harsh, it rains quite often in Detroit. Having dark clouds cover the sky today, making today a depressing day to even be awake, though, people still had places to go and to be at, as the sidewalks and streets were always, and still be busy for everyone else.

Connor slowly made his way up the steps, returning from Hanks' trip he sent Connor out. Setting his hand onto the knob, feeling it locked, "Hm, must have locked it while I was out.." Connor mumbles lightly, as he reaches up the door, his hand feeling the top door frame for the spare key, feeling nothing.

"Odd.." Connor mumbles, as he sighs, reaching into his pocket, taking out his wallet, as he takes out his own spare key, unlocking the door, as he enters, closing the door behind him.

"I'm home! The mall did not have what you wanted Hank." Connor shouts, as he looks around, seeing the whole house dark, only to see the kitchen in lights.

"Hank?" Connor spoke gently, knowing Hanks troubles, slowly approaching the kitchen.

_click_

Connor made his way quicker to the kitchen, seeing Hank, once more at the circle table, with a gun up to his head, and once more, a picture of Cole up. Connors breath trembles, scanning the gun, seeing not one, but two bullets, close to each other, Hank was only 3 more slots away from it.

"H-Hank?" Connor said louder, as Hank looks up, a trail of alcohol was tracing down from his mouth and onto his beard.

_click_

2 more away.

"Hank, stop it!" Connor shouts, as he marched his way to Hank, went to grab the gun from the old mans hand, as Hank grunted, slamming the gun down onto the table instead.

"What the hell are you doing?" Connor screams, he could feel tears swell up, which was impossible for him, but something was building up in his eyes, as Hank stares him down.

"What do you think Connor? Why you think I set you off..I didn't think you be back so soon." Hank mumbles, as Connors breathe was shaky.

"W-why are you doing this? I..I thought you stopped..its a dangerous game Hank.." Connor says slowly, as he slowly reaches for the gun. Hank was faster, he moved the gun away from Connor.

"I'm tired okay?!" 

"Get some slee-" Connor was interrupted

"Not that tired Connor.." Hank says, his eyes was filled with sadness, as Connor stares into them, seeing Hank eyes start to get wet.

"Hank..listen to me...please, you're not alone..you have me."

"I have a fucking android as a friend! Wow!" Hank slams his hands onto the table, lifting himself up from the chair, staring Connor down, "I just want to be gone..the police force would be so happy, not having to deal with this piece of shit, not having to write anymore reports about my behavior, I get to be with my son, I get to sleep forever, I don't have to deal with this stupid world, for fuck sake." Hanks body starts to shake. Connor never seen him in such bad shape, as he slowly steps to Hank, placing his hand onto Hanks shoulder.

"I know Hank...but.." Connor struggles with his words, not having experience with this, "you still have me, and Sumo". Connor tumbles with his words, as Hank moves his shoulder, making Connor hand move off of him.

"That's nothing..."

"You don't care? You are..so..selfish.." Connor says lightly, as Hank head darts up, grabbing the gun, setting it up onto his head onto more.

_click_

The next one was the bullet.

"Hank no! Stop! Please!" Connor screams out, feeling wetness fall down his cheeks.

"An android crying, I'll be dammed.." Hank breathes out, keeping the gun at his head, watching Connor. "Why Connor? Why do you care so much of me? I am nothing, I treated you like shit. Hell, I even pushed you away, I almost shoot you..twice, maybe even more. I kept you from your mission." Hank says, staring at Connor, moving away from the android.

"You made me ALIVE!" Connor screamed out, turned his hands into fist, "You made me feel more than what I was before, you made me feel like I was actually alive, you gave me love, you gave me hope, you gave me happiness." Connor says, his tears swelling up, blurring up his vision. "I can lend you some of my happiness to you Hank, please.." Connor stumbles out his words.

"You need that happiness Connor, I don't. I'm an old man, I am already on my deathbed, I am just bringing myself closer to it." Hank says lightly, as his fingers moves closer to the trigger to shoot once more.

"Hank no!" Connor screams out, as Hank breathes out, stopping his finger.

"You know Connor, I had a fun time with your plastic ass." Hank laughs dryly, staring at the android, seeing his feet ready to run towards him. "You are faster than me, smarter than me, you get what you want, and get it done." Hank mumbles, as he slowly moves the gun away from him head, as Connor breathes out.

"Hank, I love you."

"You don't love me, you just love how I treat you, how I make you feel something than what you can not make yourself feel." Hank says, as he slowly moves the gun towards Connor.

"Faster than me, quicker in reaction." Hank mumbles, as Connor lightly moves, the gun following him.

"H-Hank?!" Connor screams out, finally bringing Sumo to the kitchen, whimpering lightly.

"Sumo, go back to bed." Hank says gently, the dog listening to the man, making its way to the living room couch.

"Hank please! You can't be replaced! Like I can!" Connor once more says, his vision getting worse, unable to see where the gun was being pointed now, as he shuts his eyes, hearing Hanks voice.

Hank stood silence, breathing out heavily, "Connor, you plastic little prick. Thanks for the fun ride."

"Hank no!" Connor screams out, as he steps his foot out.

_bang_

Connor stumbles back, feeling a light sting on his left shoulder, Hank pushed him away.

"HANK!"

_bang_

A thump was heard, Sumo was barking now, Connor heard the paws on the floor, as he sets his hands up to his face, wiping his tears way.

Running towards Hank finally, as his knees slide across the kitchen floor, staring at Hanks dead body.

His breathes was trembling, his body was shaking.

He slowly lifts his shaking hands to Hanks face, feeling Hanks face wet, tears.

"H-Hank, please..don't leave me." Connor coughs up, seeing Hanks wound.

Connor stumbles back up, breathing out heavily, as he slowly makes his way to the phone, calling the police, ambulance, whatever it was for this case.

Reporting a suicide of Hank Anderson.

Everything was dark, except for the kitchen light, where the table was empty, the floor now busy with Sumo and Connor and Hank.

The rain poured harshly, as it started to thunder.

Sirens was heard, news was spread across the station now.

Everything was dark, but now there is red and blue across the streets, and glimmering into the house.

The house was busy with fellow police force that worked with Hank and Connor.

Men was around Connor, wrapping a blanket around him, one was taking Sumo out of the house.

Connor could hear people talking, but nothing was going through him, except for the echo of the gun and Hanks body falling over.

"CONNOR!" A loud voice broke Connor, snapping his head, seeing Captain Fowler.

"C-Captain.." Connor says slowly, seeing the house was packed, his shoulder was wrapped up.

"Connor..."Jeffery breathes out softly, "I'm sorry about Hank. We should have known, Hank left a message for everyone, but he sounded drunk, and we thought it as nothing, he does this all the time when he drunk.."

"Wait..you knew?" Connor says, as he slowly moves towards Jeffery, "YOU KNEW, AND YOU DIDNT EVEN BOTHER TO CHECK ON HIM, I WATCHED MY PARTNER KILL HIMSELF IN FRONT OF ME. I HAVE HIS BLOOD ON MY HANDS." Connor slowly lifts his shaking hands, from lifting Hanks body, holding him, "I WATCHED HIM CLICK THROUGH THE GUN, SHOOTING ME, SO I WOULD NOT STOP HIM." Connor continues to scream, being broken from his small shell he hid himself into. As Jeffery stood away from the android.

"Connor, I am sorry."

"SORRY...sorry is not going to bring back Hank...Captain.." Connor trembles out, slowly falling onto his knees.

"I know.." Jeffery says, as he slowly moves down with Connor, setting his hand onto his shoulder, "...Hank was great..but he was broken.." He says, as Connor nods softly.

"I was just hoping to be that one person to glue him back together.." Connor words shakes in his throat, as Jeffery nods.

"I understand, Connor..now lets get you to the station and clean you up..and clean up Hanks desk.."

Connor nods, slowly standing up, and following Jeffery to the police car.

Everything was dark, the pouring rain hit rough onto the streets. The glimmering of red and blue ran through the night, a body bag was being wheeled away. Connor looked away, getting into Jeffery police car.

Watching the scene go by, sitting in silence through the ride.

Everything was dark now, only passing of the street lights, seeing the station slowly rise in view, Connor breathes out in a tremble once more.

Everyone stared at Connor and Jeffery as they entered, no one said nothing, everyone was working instead, keeping them off of the rough news.

Gavin was the first to speak, "I'll take him Jeff." Gavin says lightly, as Connor stares at him.

"Never knew you be the one to care." Connor said gently, as Gavin lightly tighten his fist.

"Just let me help." He says, as Jeffery nods, handing Connor over to Gavin, letting Gavin clean up the android now.

Gavin removed the blanket from the shaking android, cleaning off his hand, from the blood of Hank, handing him new clothing, "Here, wear these..and them go other to Hanks desk to clean it up."

"Really? Why of all people me?" Connor voice raised.

"Just do it! Okay!?" Gavin yells, leaving Connor alone in the mens bathroom.

Connor breathes out, still hearing the echo of the gun and the thump.

Walking out of the bathroom, slowly making his way to Hanks desk, running his fingers tips on the top of the desk.

Everyone stared, watching Connor clean up Hanks desk, nice and tidy and clean. For who ever was taking over.

Humans can not be replaced. But androids can. 

The desk was clean, everything was packed in one box. Connor was keeping it. 

Might breaking him even worse by keeping everything, but it was all he had left.

Everything was dark, but outside was bright and shiny.

It was crowed, and everyone was dressed in black, standing still.

Funerals were always weird, to be in silence, or to be noisy for the dead.

And to set it down, to be buried away, and soon forgotten.

But not always.

Connor kneels by Hanks grave, setting a picture of Cole down, "You're not alone..." Connor whispers out once more, setting his hand onto the tombstone.

Everything was dark, nothing can be heard. But it was bright and shiny, and cars were running by, there was noise.

But nothing can be heard by Connor. In one ear, and out the other ear.

Connor slowly lifts himself up.

"You can not be replaced Hank..." Connor whispered out, as Sumo nudges Connor leg, "Ah..yes. Come on." Connor spoke lightly, moving away from Hanks grave.

Everything was bright, and crowed.

Connor was alone. Only with a dog, and androids now.

Should he not feel alone?

Feeling everyone words hit him, giving him hugs, some crying with him, not knowing Hank, but having to be sad of people dying.

Everything was dark, except for the kitchen light.

Connor sat at the small circle table, eating alone.

As he stares in front of him, where Hank use to sat at, "So how was your day?" Connors voice trembles, his hands shaking, as he coughs out softly, "My day been...rough without..you.." Connor lightly mumbles, as he looks over to the counter, seeing a picture of Hank and him together.

Everything was dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I am a weak person, and started to cry  
> jeesh


End file.
